Fear of Shadows
Shadows Awaken Another one flew out the door, their eyes rolled up into the backs of their head. They struggled to get up, and ultimately collapsed. Harlan took a step out of the bar through the hole in the wall he had made. "Don't tell me how to play Go Fish." he spat. His muscles were tensed, veins popping. Harlan was absolutely livid. He sent a powerful kick to one of their heads, rendering them unconscious. "We...we were playing Blackjack..." one of them murmured, coughing up blood. Harlan spun towards them, slamming the butt of his shotgun into their face. He sheathed his shotgun and walked away from the mess. It was time to get back to the crew, otherwise Marines would show up and he wasn't in the mood for any of that. "You're quite the rowdy one." Spoke a man whom exited the bar behind Harlan. His face was covered by his large black hat. Although the angle he wore his hat left side of his face visible, revealing a strange symbol on his cheeks, which ultimately appeared like swirls that eventually let to form some strange ember, almost like a symbol of energy. "This wouldn't happen to be you, would it?" The man held up a wanted poster displaying Harlan, the cheek markings shifted a bit, which hinted towards the individual smiling. Harlan spun around to face the source of the voice. He had strange swirls on his face that confused Harlan, but most things did. Especially Miku's nagging that he couldn't eat Hatsune. As the man continued to talk, Harlan realized he should leave. He didn't have the time for this. But his immature side, the most prominent side of him wouldn't let him. He had to be sarcastic. "No, thats actually my twin brother, Haurier Marlan." the hybrid responded, rolling his eyes. "Of course that's me, you daft cunt. Question is, what do you want?" The smile on the man's face faded. He then lifted his head, revealing his full force to Harlan. "My name is Mauricio Kerrim, you culo." His red eyes gazed towards at Harlan, although they lacked any aggression. "Listen, we're both pirates, we both want some extra cash. So what say you help me out and just turn yourself in. Spare us both the trouble." "I think I'd get more money selling your organs." Harlan retorted. "Or not, I'd get like what? 100? You're not worth the effort. Now, fuck off." "Witty comeback fur ball." Kerrim shot back, "If you want me to fuck off, come and make me, tonto." Another cocky smirk rose on Kerrim's face, he extended his arm at Harlan, palms open. "Unless this puppy is all bark and no bite." Harlan snarled, and took a step forward. But a memory suddenly flashed through his mind. Harlan took in a deep breath. The voice of Nanashi echoed through his mind. "Harlan...you must rema--" "Fuck it." Harlan murmured, charging forward on his fours. He was by Kerrim in an instant, and sent a kick towards his chin. Kerrim's chin up to his face parted in the wake of Harlan's kick, becoming dark like energy before shifting back together, his face returning to normal. He aimed his arm now to met Harlan's body below him, a menacing stare. "Try again, perdente." He taunted, releasing a full force shot of his Gale Force Shadow. Category:Role-Plays